The present disclosure generally relates to appliances, and more particularly to a rack for a cooking oven.
Oven racks are typically formed from interconnected sections of elongated steel wire. The sections of wire are arranged so that the lengths intersect to form a surface on which a cooking utensil, such as a cooking sheet, can be placed. Such wire racks when coated with porcelain have a substantially non-stick surface that can withstand high cooking and self-cleaning temperatures.
The typical wire rack used in an oven rack can be difficult to clean due to the generally small diameter size of the wire sections as well as the number of wire sections that are required to make up the rack. The smaller size of the wire sections of the wire rack may also pose stability problems for smaller sized cooking utensils. Depending upon the size of the cooking utensil, it also may not be possible to place the cooking utensil directly on the wire rack without a supporting surface underneath the cooking utensil. For example, a small bowl or cup like utensil is not stable resting on two wires, such as are found on the traditional wire oven rack.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a cooking rack for an oven that addresses at least some of the problems identified above.